Six Years Later
by Norbert the Dragon
Summary: Harry is having a rotten day, six years after defeating Voldemort. Fortunatley, the love of his life is here to make everything better. A glimpse into the life of the famous Harry Potter, Six Years Later.Warning: pure fluffy Harry Draco slash
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Here kids, is a cute little fluffy story about my two favorite characters. Basically, it is "Nineteen Years Later", but my cuter version. I might continue…depends on if I can create a thicker plot or not :) Any suggestions are welcome! Please Review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter…sadly.

Six Years Later

It was well past midnight. A tall, thin figure apparated into the small square with a pop. Snow swirled through the air, obscuring the stars that peppered the black velvet sky. The figure shivered audibly, drew his cloak tighter around him with one arm, the other being clasped firmly around his ribs. Harry James Potter mounted the stairs to number 12, Grimmauld Place with some difficulty, his free hand grasping the rail so tight his knuckles turned white. The emerald eyes on the silver serpent door knocker seemed to glow with life in the swirling snow. He opened the heavy black door with his wand, stepped into the dark, yet much warmer, hallway and locked the door behind him.

Though the house was essentially the same décor wise as it was when Sirius lived there, the place had undergone a rapid transformation now that "Master Harry" resided. Kreacher kept everything spotless and was the image of a perfect servant. No more cobwebs littered the crystal chandeliers and every silver fixture shone. In the six years since the Dark Lord's demise, Kreacher's devotion towards Harry only rose. Harry was now twenty three, and in the employment of the Ministry of Magic. After defeating Voldemort, the ministry presented him with an Order of Merlin, first class and welcomed him into the Auror office with open arms. Seeing as the new minister was Kingsley Shacklebolt, this hardly came as a surprise and Harry couldn't refuse the position if Head of Auror Office. Normally, his work was very satisfying. Ron was an Auror, as were Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan and Dean Thomas, and nothing was more pleasing to former D.A members than to fight Dark Wizards, the last of Voldemort's followers.

This past week, however, a recent smattering of Dark Wizard attacks kept everyone at the ministry busy and Harry had been arriving home well past midnight only to be wrenched from his bed after only a few hours of sleep. When Harry was killed by Voldemort and then chose to re-enter the world of the living, his health was somewhat affected. Harry would always remain pale and thin, and was prone to catching colds and other small bugs. Being near freezing outside, coupled with the long work days and little sleep, Harry had definitely not felt well that week.

"Harry, love?" The landing lamps flared on, flooding the hallway with light. Draco Malfoy, Harry's boyfriend and the love of his life came down the narrow stairs, tying a dark green silk dressing gown around his thin waist. "Come in and get warm, it's freezing out…What's wrong?" He began, but at the sight of Harry clutching his side alarm flooded his gray eyes. He hurried to Harry, wrapping his arms around the smaller wizard protectively, ushering him up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"I'm fine…" Harry said groggily, but his features deceived him. His thin face was unusually pale and he was shivering uncontrollably. His normally brilliant green eyes were fogged over with pain. Draco made Harry sit on their bed while he unfastened Harry's cloak and robes, baring his chest. He hissed unhappily at the long gash and blotchy purple bruise covering the left side of Harry's chest.

"What happened?" He asked hurriedly, examining the wound. Harry winced.

"Amalys got me with something. Caught me off guard." Draco looked at him in confusion. "You know. Alecto's son."

"Right." Draco said grimly. "Lay down a minute, love, and I'll try and heal it." Draco helped Harry lay back on the thick embroidered quilt covering their bed. It was a huge four poster with green and gold hangings, with intricate designs carved into the fine mahogany. It had once been Sirius's bed and in memory of his godfather, Harry insisted that they keep it. Of course, Draco hadn't argued as the bed was large enough for him and Harry to snuggle without feeling cramped.

"Episkey." Draco pointed his wand at Harry's side. The long gash closed up somewhat, but it still oozed small droplets of blood and the blotchy bruise remained. Worry crossed Draco's face. He strode quickly to the bathroom adjoining the master bedroom. Harry heard cabinets banging and the sound of the tap being run as he lay weakly on their bed, still shivering. He was freezing. Draco came back with bandages and a wet rag in his hands. He knelt by Harry and dabbed at the mostly healed cut with the rag and Harry hissed in pain. Once it was clean, Draco put his arm around Harry's shoulder's and helped him sit up. He swiftly bound Harry's chest in bandages and helped him lay back down. A quick flick of his wand and Harry was clad in warm flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Harry smiled weakly.

"Thanks." He whispered, pulling Draco down towards him. He planted a kiss on Draco's soft lips and Draco leaned in eagerly, cupping Harry's face in his hand. Suddenly, Draco broke away and frowned. He switched his hand from Harry's flushed cheek to his scarred forehead.

"Harry, you're sick! You're burning up…" Draco helped Harry slide under the thick covers and with another flick of his wand cast a heating charm on the bed. He pulled the covers up around Harry tenderly, but the look on his face was that of accusation. Harry shrugged sheepishly.

"Kingsley gave me tomorrow and the weekend off. He said not to come back until I was well…said I've been working too hard lately."

"You have been working too hard lately!" Draco said indignantly. "You've been getting barely any sleep and the weather has been horrible. You know always get ill when it first snows!" Draco tried to make his voice sound harsh, but failed miserably when he saw the look of pain on Harry's face. "Does your head hurt?" he asked gently, carding his fingers through Harry's unruly hair, causing him to lean into the touch before nodding. "How about your throat?" Harry swallowed hard against his raw throat and nodded again.

"Kreacher!" Draco called. The old elf materialized at once with a loud crack.

"Yes, master?" he asked.

'Harry is ill," said Draco. "Could you bring us a fever reducing potion, a pain relieving potion, and a cup of tea?"

"Of course, master. Right away," said Kreacher, vanishing with another crack. Draco took off his dressing gown and crawled into bed with Harry who was still trembling with cold despite the warm bed and thick quilt. He spooned the smaller wizard, wrapping his arms around Harry's torso while being mindful of his injury. Harry sighed contentedly and snuggled closer to Draco. Draco's body heat felt good against his feverish skin. Draco planted a kiss on the back of Harry's neck.

"You are going to rest for a week at least." Draco said, freeing one of his hands in order to massage Harry's scalp. "You're hurt and you're ill. It's not like Kingsley won't understand. He knows how often you get sick."

"He understands that you will tie me to this bed and hold me hostage" Harry said with a tired laugh. "But I have to get back soon…it's been busy lately."

"Harry, if you don't take some time off to rest it will only hurt you in the long run. Why can't someone else take over for a while? Why does it have to be you?" Harry struggled to find the right words to voice his feelings. It was something he just couldn't explain. He felt if every last Dark wizard was brought down the Sirius, Fred, Dobby, Colin, Remus and Tonks, Dumbledore, his parents, and countless others would not have died in vain. He knew what it felt like to have those close to you ripped away and he didn't want any other lives torn apart the way his had been.

"I owe it to my godson." He said finally.

"Harry!" Draco cried, sitting up so he could look Harry in the face. "Teddy loves you, and couldn't be more proud to have Harry Potter for a godfather. I know what you mean, but you can't do it all by yourself." Harry leaned up with some difficulty and kissed Draco softly.

"Thank you for understanding." His voice was hoarse and scratchy.

"Master Harry?" Kreacher materialized next to the bed with a tray containing various vials pf potion and a steaming mug of tea in his wizened hands. He set the tray on the nightstand and passed Harry a vial of green potion and them one of blue. Draco helped Harry sit up so he could gulp the potions and Kreacher conjured up several pillows to go behind Harry's back so he could sit up in bed and drink his tea. Draco snuggled up to Harry once more, laying his head on Harry's shoulder. He could feel Harry shivering slightly, but not as bad as before.

"If Master is feeling well enough, Kreacher could bring Master a nice bowl of broth or some beef tea? That always helps Master regain his health." Kreacher said, bustling around gathering quilts and lighting a fire in the grate.

"Thanks Kreacher, but my stomach's not really up to it at the moment." Harry said, his voice still hoarse.

"Of course, Master. Just let Kreacher know if you are needing anything else." Kreacher said croakily, bowing so low that his upturned snout almost brushed the floor before vanishing with a crack. Harry sighed comfortably. The potion was already bringing his fever down, his head wasn't pounding anymore, and the tea eased his sore throat. His side was still aching harshly, though not as bad as before.

"You know Teddy is coming tomorrow night. It's Christmas break." Draco reminded him.

"Blimey! I almost forgot." Harry said tiredly. "He'll want to put the tree up as soon as he gets here…He always does." As much as Teddy looked like his father, he was much more like Tonks in personality. Always bright, happy and eager to please, even if he was terribly clumsy. Teddy lived with his grandmother, but spent Christmas and summers with Harry and Draco. Harry was very firm in wanting to be there for Teddy much more than Sirius was there for him, not that it was Sirius's fault. Being an escaped convict on the run somewhat hampered your ability to be a good guardian. Harry let his eyes fall closed. The fire popped softly in the grate and he could hear the wind howling outside.

"Goodnight, love." Draco whispered tenderly. Harry was already asleep, but a smile played on his thin face. Draco leaned over and kissed the lightning scar that had not pained Harry for six years. All was well.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

So! That was my version of "Nineteen Years Later". Should I continue, or leave as a one-shot? Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I kind of feel like I'm just rambling. I need a plot! Arrgh….Just stick with it…I'll get there in the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

The next morning, Harry woke to a warm, but regrettably empty bed. He tentatively stretched, wincing when his half-healed injury flared with pain. He coughed tiredly. Despite his first good night's rest in over a week, he still felt exhausted, sick, and drained. He reached over to the nightstand, and his fingers groped blindly until they located his glasses. He shoved them on his face and glanced at the clock. 12:30. A note he hadn't noticed before was propped up next to the clock and written in familiar handwriting. He picked up the sheet of untidily torn parchment and his curious frown turned into a warm smile.

_Harry-_

_I had to pop into the office for a little while, but I should be back no later than three. I'll pick up Teddy on my way home. Hope you feel better, and STAY IN BED. _

_Love, Love, Love,_

_Dray_

Draco also worked in the ministry of magic, as a lawyer. He was very good at his work, but was always having to "pop in" at the office to meet with clients. Harry returned the note to the table and snuggled farther under the covers. Snow was still swirling past the high windows, and the very sight made him shiver. The old house got cold in the winters and even though his bed was incredibly warm, the room was not. He figured Draco had cast a heating charm on the bed before he left, so he wouldn't be cold when he woke. That was just one of the things Harry loved about Draco: he was unbelievably caring. After Voldemort's demise, just when Harry thought he would burst from all the sadness and pain inside him, Draco had entered his life. He could clearly remember the day it all began.

_The summer night's air was warm, and stars sparkled overhead. The full moon rippled across the Lake, but Harry was immune to the beauty around him. He felt an odd mixture of relief and heart wrenching grief. He felt relieved that his job was finally over, that he had finally won, but unbelievable pain that threatened to physically rip him apart was clawing at his chest. Glancing up at the huge, bright full moon that hung low over the water, he could only think of Lupin. Lupin reminded him of Tonks, who reminded him of his infant godson, who would never know his family. The Weasley's had been his only real family apart from Sirius, and the loss of a "brother" was almost more than he could bear. His eyes burned, and he sighed tiredly. This was the first moment he'd had to himself since the end of the battle yesterday, and he was exhausted, both in body and in mind. Just wanting a moment of quiet, he'd left Ron and Hermione in the Gryffindor Common room and snuck down to the lake, to the spot where he now sat. His fingers sorted through the flat stones that littered the grassy bank until he found a suitable one. With a flick of his wrist, he sent the stone skipping over the water. _

_"Care for some company?"_

_Harry jumped and looked around; surprised that he hadn't heard the person approach._

_"Sure." Draco Malfoy sunk down onto the ground next to him. For a few minutes, all that could be heard was the soft rustling of the wind as is gently blew through the leaves of the surrounding willows and the chirp of crickets. _

_"I'm sorry. For everything." Draco said softy, his voice thick with sincere emotion, and he gently stroked the back of Harry's hand. Harry turned to look at Draco's pale face in the moonlight, and from that moment on, he knew everything was going to be okay. _

After that first night, Harry and Draco spent every waking moment together. Harry had never felt this deep of a connection to anyone before. He and Draco seemed to be made for each other. Draco was sensitive, caring, understanding, loyal, and honest. It didn't hurt that Harry also thought Draco was the most beautiful creature he'd ever met. Now, six years later, Harry thought his life seemed almost perfect.

Harry yawned, and let his eyes fall closed. If Teddy was coming in a few hours, he would need all the sleep he could get. Like most young boys his age, Teddy was full of happy energy, and could never seem to stop talking. He was always excited, and considered his young Godfather the most remarkable person he'd ever met. Harry yawned. His head was still aching a little, as was his side. He didn't feel feverish though. He sighed comfortably and fell asleep again, listening to the snow swirl against the windows.

"Uncle Harry!" An excited child's voice rang through the master bedroom, and Harry barely got his eyes open before Teddy leapt up on the bed and was sitting next to him.

"Teddy, remember, Uncle Harry is sick. Be careful." Draco warned him gently.

"I know. I'm helping him feel better. Right, Harry?" Teddy smiled at Harry with such eagerness that he laughed and ruffled Teddy's hair affectionately.

"You always do. And I think someone's being a little bit of a worry-wart" Harry said slyly, winking at Teddy, causing him to giggle. Draco scowled good-naturedly, but Harry could tell he was still worried.

"Ted, why don't you run down to the kitchen and tell Kreacher to make some breakfast for Harry, and then we can put up the Christmas tree?" Draco asked.

"Okay!" Teddy cried happily, and jumped off the high bed. He scampered across the room and vanished down the hall. Once he was gone, Draco sat down on the bed next to Harry.

"How do you feel?" He asked, worriedly.

"Better," Harry said truthfully. "My head just hurts." Draco opened his mouth to say something, but Harry interrupted by pulling Draco on top of him and kissing him full on the lips. "I never got to say good morning." He explained. Draco shook his head smiling, and kissed him again, holding Harry's face in his hands. The long kiss was passionate, and both of their faces were flushed with joy when they finally broke away.

"All right, Potter," Draco teased. "Let's get you downstairs before Teddy sets the house on fire." Harry pulled the warm covers off reluctantly, but Draco immediately handed him his thick red dressing gown. He didn't feel sick exactly, but rather weak and tired. This was to be expected though, because his frequent bouts of illness were generally similar and it would take him a few days to feel totally well again. Draco put his arms around Harry and helped him from the bedroom, all the way downstairs to the drawing room where Teddy was waiting impatiently. This was Harry and Draco's favorite room in the house because it was cozy and intimate. Tall wooden bookcases lined the walls and much of the room was taken up by a huge fireplace and marble mantle. Kreacher already had a fire merrily burning in the grate, and there was a tray with a full breakfast sitting ready on the coffee table in front of the comfortable couch. As soon as Harry was settled with pillows behind his head and thick quilts covering him and his breakfast on his lap, Teddy eagerly broke into a long-winded explanation of the newest and best broom he was hoping to get for Christmas. Draco looked over at Harry, who winked. Little did Teddy know that said broom was currently hidden in the back of Harry and Draco's closet, ready to be placed under the tree Christmas morning, along with many other gifts.

"What do you want to do first, Teddy, the decorations or the tree?" Draco asked fondly of his surrogate godson. Teddy's face lit up with excitement.

"The tree! Uncle Harry can watch, and it will make him feel better." Harry smiled at his godson, and tried to eat his breakfast. His injured side was still hurting. As if Draco could sense Harry's pain, he lifted the tray off of his lap and handed it off to Kreacher, who bowed out of the room.

"I'll have Kreacher make you some tea, if you feel up to it later, love. Just rest and Ted and I will put the tree up in here. We have to get you better fast, because Molly invited me to dinner tomorrow night and you know she will fuss even more than me."

"I don't know if that's possible." Harry said, laughing hoarsely.

Late that night, after Teddy had been kissed goodnight and tucked into bed, Harry and Draco snuggled on the comfortable couch, admiring the new Christmas tree. Harry thought it looked beautiful, all trimmed in red, green and gold with tiny fairy lights that twinkled in the dark. Miniature Hippogriffs trotted up and down the pine's abundant branches and multitudes of sparking ornaments had been hung by Draco's artful wand. All his Christmases spent with the Dursleys had been miserable, and Harry loved the fact that he could finally spend the holiday with those who actually loved him. Seeing the tree filled him with happiness, and he felt like he could stare at the glittering lights forever, warm in Draco's arms.

"I really do love Christmas." Harry whispered, kissing Draco's cheek.

"Me too." Draco whispered back and burrowed closer to Harry.

So? What do you think so far? I really don't know where to go with this, so any suggestions are more than welcome. Teddy hugs to everyone who reviews!


End file.
